


Green

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: Harry returns home to Draco.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/gifts).



> Inspired by phrynne's awesome fic, Hurricane. This is just a small what if of what might happen later.  
> It was just a small drabble that I felt like writing when I was feeling a bit down. Again, I blame you, my dear, for making me write these sillies. XD  
> Hope you enjoy it. :)

The chilly fall weather ensured that the cold would sneak into one’s bones, despite clothing or warming spells.  
Harry was just walking home, after a long week in Germany – sometimes it wasn’t too good that he was in such a special Auror team – where the weather had been odd, enjoying the light drizzle that was falling. He even relished the cold, that was why he hadn’t Apparated straight at home.  
Stomping down the street was a good way to expend some of the excess energy he felt. Being separated from Draco hadn’t been easy either. They had their times where they could clash strongly but beyond that there was a connection between them that was just bombastic. They worked. Together they were beyond good, functioning as one, taking in different aspects that in the end were complementary.  
Seeing their home getting closer and closer – Harry’s stride was a long one, he was so eager – put a smile on his lips.  
Given the hour, Draco was most likely already at home.  
And Harry couldn’t wait to see him, hug him, touch him.  
Walking past the wards was like being pulled into a warm embrace and then, it was just the door and, Harry was inside.  
The air inside was warm and comfortable, the scent of food and burnt wood filling the place, making Harry let out a sigh of contentment. He only had inklings of this when at the Burrow but right now it was different because this was his home.  
“Harry?” Draco’s voice came from the living room, which was dimly lit.  
Harry hurried to discard the heavy clothes, taking off his wet shoes and walking towards Draco.  
Draco was sitting in the sofa before the hearth, Harry could only see his hair and eyes. There was something in his gaze that made Harry hurry to him. There was a mischief that Harry knew too well. And enjoyed.  
Walking round the sofa, Harry took in the scene.  
Draco was curled under a fluffy blanket, a book in his lap and a glass of wine on the side table. He was only lit by the yellowish light that came from the crackling fire. The colours made it look as if Draco was glowing – it wasn’t just the pleased smile in his lips.  
But the thing that made Harry pause was when he took in what Draco was wearing.  
That old, comfy green sweater that Harry had offered him so many years ago, before so much had happened (though in the end their arses had been finally kicked into motion) but still, it was one of Draco’s favourite gifts, and he would take as many chances possible to put it on.  
And Harry was right, it did look great on Draco… actually, that sweater had led to quite a few moments…  
“Took you long enough.” Draco said dryly, placing a bookmark on the book, closing it and placing it on the side table. He grabbed the stem of the wine glass and made the contents swirl inside the crystal. He took a small gulp, throwing a sideways glance.  
Harry stood, transfixed.  
“Oi!” Draco snapped his fingers, placing down the glass and standing up. An eyebrow arched.  
Harry jolted.  
“D-Draco!” He stammered out. “You’re-you’re not-“  
The smile the other man threw at him was part amused, part predatory.  
“What? I was waiting for you, like I said yesterday.” Draco took the few steps towards Harry, the blanket falling onto the carpeted floor. He placed his hands behind Harry’s neck and placed a sweet kiss on Harry’s lips.  
Harry’s hands immediately went to Draco’s bare hips at the same time that he deepened the kiss. He felt Draco’s prick brush against his clothed one and broke the kiss, taking big gulps of air.  
“Okay, room – now!” He ordered, starting to drag Draco.  
Draco laughed and let himself be led.


End file.
